All the firsts
by whatever4533
Summary: Jade and Tori's texts after all the firsts in their relationship. Jori. if you want me to write anything pm with your suggestion and ill see what i can do
1. Chapter 1

**After their first kiss **

Tori: Hey. I can't believe that you like me too and that we kissed it's like all my Christmas's came at once. I just thought you should know that xxx

Jade: Im glad your happy babe xx

Tori: Did you just call me babe?xx

Jade: Shit I didn't mean to say that. Just forget about it.x

Tori: Ok...

Jade: Tori... I'm sorry I didn't mean like that, I want to be able to call you babe. But we're not going out yet so it wouldn't be right. Forgive me? x

Tori: Always. x

**30 minutes later **

Jade: Tori can I ask you something?x

Tori: Yeah x

Jade: Will you be my girlfriend?xx

Tori: OMG OMG OMG. YES YES YES. OF COURSE I WILL XXXXX

Jade: woah calm down babe. What are you doing on Saturday?xx

Tori: You called me babe again yay and as far as I know I've got nothing planned. Why?xxx

Jade: I'm taking you out on our first official date as girlfriends. How does that sound? xx

Tori: OMG yes I can't wait I need to figure out what I'm going to wear. I g2g call cat. She'll know what to do. I'll call you later bye xxxxx

Jade: k talk to you then. Bye xx


	2. Chapter 2

**After the first date**

Tori: I had so much fun tonight!xx

Jade:Vega really I literally just dropped you off and you still want to text me.x

Tori: Sorry, I just wanted to tell you how much fun I had, but clearly you have had enough of me tonight. I'll leave you alone. x

Jade: Thank you.

**1 hour later**

Jade: I'm sorry about before,I was in the middle of a fight with my dad. He's being extra annoying later. I'm glad you had fun tonight so did I. I just want to tell you that I will never get tired of being around you and if I do please slap some sense into me. xx

Tori: I'm sorry that you're dad is annoying you, but just know that you can talk to me about stuff like that. I'm your girlfriend now,it's my job. Goodnight jadey xx

Jade: Stop with the nicknames! And I know I can talk to you. Goodnight xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and follows I really appreciate it. Hope you guys like this one :)**

* * *

**After their first fight**

Jade: What the hell Vega!

Jade: Vega talk to me!

Jade: Okay be like that tori, I don't care. It wasn't my fault beck started it.

Jade: Tori, please talk to me. I'm getting worried.

Jade: Okay, you win. It was my fault, I shouldn't have started on beck. I just let my jealousy get the better of me. I'm sorry x

Tori: Hey sorry my phone was off lol x

Jade: I'm gonna kill you vega! x

Tori: Hey it's not my fault, Trina stole my phone charger. I'm gonna go get a shower now. I'll talk to you later. Ps,I'm not mad

Jade: Do you need anyone to help wash your back?!x

Tori: JADE!

Jade: Payback.

Tori: I hate you.

Jade: Whatever vega xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys it's me again. i am finding it a bit difficult to find fun first, before doing 'the first time'. so if u have any u think i should include please pm me or say in the reviews. thanks and hope u enjoy, this chapter.**

* * *

**After the love bite**

Tori:JADE!

Jade: WHAT! IM TRYING TO SLEEP

Tori: New picture message

Jade: Oh shit, im so sorry, i didn't think it would be that big x

Tori: That big? You shouldn't have given me a love bite at all, I thought you didn't want people to know about us. Isn't that why you made Cat cry last week, cause you thought she was going to tell people what she caught us doing in the janitors closet!

Jade: Babe calm down, nobody except Cat r even gonna know I give it to you. It will be fine. I promise x

Tori: If this goes bad, no kisses for a week. Got it.

Jade: Hey thats not fair.

**Lunch time.**

Tori: You joining in with the mocking of my love bite that YOU gave me is not helping, not to mention cat won't stop giggling to herself, are you happy now?

Jade: Yes, yes I am.

Tori: That's it no kisses for a week.

Jade: What can I do too make it up to u? x

Tori: Tell everyone that it was you!

Jade: U mean come out to everyone, tori do u not think i've tried to before. I'm not as strong as you r.

Tori: u r one of the strongest people I know, but i'm not gonna pressure you into doing something if you don't think you're ready. x

**10 minutes later**

Tori: OMG, I cant believe you did that, i'm so proud of you baby. xxxx

Jade: I did it 4 u, now everyone is too afraid to bring up your neck, don't say I never give u anything. xx

Tori: Whatever the reason i'm still proud, all we have to do is tell your dad now. xx

Jade: One step at a time cupcake xx

Tori: U r still, not getting any kisses for a week btw xx

Jade: That's not fair,I made them stop mocking u :(

Tori: I know, but u still joinned in before they knew it was u x

Jade: fine I can go a week without kisses, it was u I was thinking of xx

Tori: On second thought y dont we cut it down to a day I mean you did just come out to the whole school 4 me xx

Jade: thats what I thought vega xx


	5. Chapter 5

Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

After the first I love you

Tori: I wanted to be the first one to say it :(

Jade: Do u want me to take it back then Vega?

Tori: yes I do!

Jade: FINE

Tori: jade? I didn't mean it like that

Tori: jade come on, I am sorry. I know how hard it was for you to say that to me and I was being stupid. I don't care if u said it first. you love me and I love you and that's all that matters right?

Tori: please tell me I haven't just gone and ruined the best thing to ever happen to me? jade I love you please talk to me or I'm coming over

Jade: I'm not mad, I just I was always afraid to tell someone I loved them until we started dating. I feel safe with you. I love you tori

Tori: I love you too jadey

Jade: you can still come over if u want though. my dad is out and my step-monster is still on her trip ;)

Tori: do u really want to take this to the next level. I thought you weren't ready?

Jade: I wanted to wait till I was with someone I was truly in love with and I'm truly in love with you. so yeah I'm ready if u r

Tori: I'm already in the car, see u in a bit. love u xx

Jade: Love u 2 babe xx


End file.
